


Thomas Sanders, SHIELD Scientist and Part Time Avenger, maybe? [ONE SHOTS]

by Madoshi_Hikari



Series: Thomas Sanders, SHIELD scientist [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternative Lore, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Creativitwins Getting Along Sorta, Gen, Scientist Thomas Sanders, Short One Shot, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, no-longer-brainwashed Loki, one shots?, we'll see, what do you mean Creativitwins isn't a tag yet WHAT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi_Hikari/pseuds/Madoshi_Hikari
Summary: Short drabbles in this particular universe. Whenever I have ideas that don't warrant an entire fic.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit Sanders & Loki, Thomas Sanders & The Sides, Virgil Sanders & Bruce Banner (mentioned)
Series: Thomas Sanders, SHIELD scientist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Thomas Sanders, SHIELD Scientist and Part Time Avenger, maybe? [ONE SHOTS]

Thomas was hanging out with Loki. Specifically, Loki liked hanging around Deceit quite a bit.

Which. Okay, he was having a bit of a hard time wrapping his head around that. Sure, Deceit and he got on alright – the saving the world thing had certainly helped that along.

But.

He was always a bit… iffy, about lying. (Of course, this was mostly caused by half of his Sides having quite the distaste for it. Patton, Logan, _especially_ Virgil… and even Roman, at times.) So having a compulsive liar in the group? Deceit was never going to have it all that easy.

Which meant the half-snake was immensely happy to have found a friend in Loki. In turn, it meant Thomas was happier himself. In general, the emotions (much as Logan denied having them sometimes) of Sides tended to influence his own the more of individual connections they formed.

It was fascinating, just for starters. Logan especially wanted to find out more about their abilities, Thomas’ in particular.

Either way, Deceit was teaching Loki about video games. Specifically, Ace Attorney. Was Thomas even the least bit surprised that _that_ was Deceit’s favorite series? Not one bit.

“Deceit, I don’t believe I know the right statement to press, here…” Loki quietly grumbled.

“Janus.”

“Come again?”

“My name. It’s Janus,” Deceit – Janus, apparently, _what_ – sighed. Thomas noticed he didn’t have his gloves on. This had been happening more and more often. He was pretty sure it signaled that Janus was telling the truth.

“Wha – you’re giving me your name? Just like that?” Thomas stuttered.

“I helped you save the world. I should think that’s proof enough you can trust me, no?”

“R-right… yeah. You’re right, Janus. It. Huh.” Thomas paused. He… really didn’t trust Janus all that much, did he?

“I really need to work on my trust issues,” he muttered.

“You do,” Janus sent him a grin, which. Whoa. That would take some getting used to.

Virgil peeked out of the doorway. The Side had taken to Dr. Banner, surprisingly enough. Apparently, the man was an expert at panic attacks and anxiety in general. Which… Well, yes, bit weird, but Thomas enjoyed seeing his Sides making friends.

Even if it meant that they were starting to become… less him, and more their own individual people? Who could share their memories with him? Like… a hivemind. Sort of.

_God, my powers are weird._

“What’s going on?” The hoodie-wearing Side asked, purple bangs falling into his eyes.

Speaking of the Sides becoming more individual, they’d started subtly shifting their features away from his own face.

Logan had dark blue eyes, now.

Virgil’s hair permanently had the purple bangs he’d lost months ago.

Patton had freckles, which was adorable.

Roman’s hair was vaguely curly and somehow managed to shimmer in rainbow hues in the sunlight.

Janus and Remus hadn’t changed anything yet, but then again they’d looked very different from him from the start.

“Well, Janus has decided to… well, you can tell,” Thomas smiled a bit awkwardly.

Virgil’s eyes went wide. “You decided to do the name reveal?”

“Clearly,” Janus deadpanned.

“Can we get back to this trial? It’s fascinating,” Loki returned the attention to himself.

“Of course,” Janus nodded.

* * *

_**Janus?** _

The name rang across the shared memory of the mindscape like a gong, making the Sides currently in the mindscape, namely Patton, Logan, Roman, and Remus, falter in their current activities.

The Dragon Witch nearly beheaded the Creativitwins before she was hurriedly dispelled from the Imagination. “ _Janus?_ Who’s Janus?”

Roman’s question was drowned out by the absolute _explosion_ of glee from his brother. “ _Finally!_ Much as I enjoy calling him Dee-Dee, it was getting _seriously_ old! I can finally call him Jenny again! He hates it!”

“Wait, Deceit’s name is _Janus_?”

“Stupid name, isn’t it? He found it in the same mythology book I got my name from. God of Duality or something. It sounds like a middle school librarian if you ask me.”

“Do all Dark Sides have names from my titular mythology?”

“What now?”

“Roman Mythology – Remus, Virgil, Janus… that’s three for three.”

“ _Yeah… three,”_ Remus thought a bit awkwardly.

Patton and Logan, meanwhile, paused in their discussion of whether to join the Avengers officially or not. They were both very conflicted on the issue – Patton more so than Logan.

On one hand – this was just about the best way to ensure they’d be putting more good in the world as it was possible.

On the other – they’d kept the secret of their existence for so long… And not without reason. SHIELD’s extreme weariness of them hurt a bit.

Logan, meanwhile, was trying to calculate how on Earth they would keep a healthy lifestyle and adequate video schedule while having one of the arguably most dangerous and unable to be scheduled jobs possible. So far, it seemed like a very bad idea. Much as he would enjoy getting to know Tony Stark.

Either way. Janus. Who or what was Janus?

A name. The god of duality, change, endings, and new beginnings from Roman Mythology. Going by previous patterns… “Ah. It seems Deceit has decided to reveal his name.”

“Janus… Janus, huh? I think I like it!”

“I’m sure he’d be pleased to find that out, Patton.”

It would seem their discussion was to be postponed for now. “However… what exactly do we do with this information?”

“What do you mean, Logan?”

“Usually, a name reveal would be reserved for a video. However, we don’t exactly have a topic ready…”

Patton looked thoughtful. “Don’t we, though?”

“Explain.”

“Well, the wedding… Plus, in the videos, I’m depicted as very, er, black and white? I’m sure we can do something with that!”

Logan blinked. “As always, you manage to surprise me. Very well, shall we get the Creativitwins?”

“Yeah!”


End file.
